HELP!
by WolfletteMoon
Summary: When Lolita's pack mutinied against her, Sylvester did the only thing he could to save her life. Now they are being mrcilessly hunted for what he was forced to turn her into. Will the non-human residents of Forks be able to help them? Will they choose to?
1. Lolita and Sylvester

**You should already know I don't own twilight or any characters besides my OCs,**** Stephaney Meyer does, but I'm going to tell you anyway: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. This is my second fanfic and as before it is set in between new moon and eclipse.**

**Lolita's P.O.V**

I stumbled through the woods, the howls of my once 'friends' at my back. If I could just find a town before they caught up with me I wouldn't have to fight them. I skidded out of the trees, across the road, and into a huge American Indian teenager. He was over 6 ft tall, with short, dark hair, and smelled just like a werewolf. I let out an involuntary squeak, much to his apparent amusement. "I didn't scare you, did I?" I ignored the question and looked back over my shoulder, hoping desperately to see Sylvester coming out of the woods behind me. I had lost sight of my mate in the trees.

A second boy came up behind the first one, making me jump, but the first boy didn't bat an eyelash. "Hey, Jake, Sam said hey can smell a… oh, who's this." The second boy smelled like a werewolf, like Jake. If they were werewolves, I had a pretty good guess of what Sam could smell. "She came running out of the woods, she looks pretty scared."

I wasn't sure whether I hope these boys were werewolves or not; would they help me? Would they be able to? My old pack was bigger than average, and although these boys were big- no, huge- I didn't think they would last long in a fight. "Jacob, she smells like one of them." Warned the second boy, whose name I didn't yet know. "I don't think so." Jacob scoffed.

"She looks like one of them too. Well, except her eyes. But Sam said he could smell one, and she smells like one."

"No, Embry, she doesn't."

While Jacob and Embry argued about whether I smelled like 'one of them' or not a young man came up behind them. He looked like the other two but somewhat more intimidating. "What are you two arguing about?" He then glanced at me, and growled…

"I told you she smells like a bloodsucker!" Embry bragged, smugly.

"She smells like one of us." Insisted Jacob.

"She smells like both." The third man snapped at them, shocking them but not me. I took a cautious step forward, hoping for the best…

**Sylvester's P.O.V.**

I called Lolita's name, to no response. Wherever she was, she either couldn't hear me, or couldn't answer. A huge wolf leapt onto the path in front of me, forcing me to make a u-turn. As I ran I took in various smells: the woodland animals, the werewolves behind me, other vampires somewhere in the distance…

I headed in that direction. Even if they wouldn't help me, they would provide a distraction for the werewolves. I skidded out of the woods, onto the path, and into the biggest vampire I had ever seen. There were two more, one tall one, with blond hair, and a tiny pixie-like girl with dark hair, spiked out in every direction. "You got here faster than I expected. At least you didn't keep us waiting. How long do you think they will be?" I barely had chance to be shocked by her response to my arrival, as the thirst werewolf burst out of the woods, only to back off at the sight of the enormous vampire that was waiting for him. The other three followed, and in turn backed off. I was both relieved and horrified not to see Sirius. Had he been there the others would not have backed off, but it meant he was chasing Lolita.

The huge vampire took a step forward. I was expecting the werewolves to back off some more, but they turned and fled! I suppose I wouldn't want to fight this guy either. "Yeah, run away! Stupid mutts!" he yelled after them. "You can thank me later." He laughed, "Now, let's get inside, before they change their mind. We're all itching to know what's happening."

I stared at them, confused. Who were these people? And how did they know I would be here? While I pondered the many questions in my mind, the tiny pixie-vampire leapt forward and began shaking my hand. "I'm Alice. I saw you and them in a vision and thought we should help. Are you coming inside?" One and a half questions answered, but I suspected I would need to go inside to ask the rest. And to ovoid the wolves returning.


	2. Introductions

**Insert disclaimer; I can't be bothered to write it.**

**I know, this one took ages, but I was focused on my other fics, and I don't get the impression many people are reading this. Those that are, much gratitude, you rock.**

**Lolita's P.O.V.**

"I can explain…" I started, edging towards the more intimidating young man. I barely got chance to catch my breath when a voice behind me sneered "You found some Sioux, good for you. And it means we get a snack."

"We're not Sioux, we're Quileute." Embry cut in indignantly.

"Sioux, Quileute, you all got the crap kicked out of you. That's why you live on these shitty reservations. Why don't you learn from past mistakes, and run away like smart people would."

I twisted to face Sirius, his lips curled in his usual smirk and his eyes lowing with malice. Kai was stood beside him, his usual lack of emotion showing on his face. I had always counted him as more than just a fellow pack member, I had counted him a friend. I had been fool enough to blind myself to all of his faults: his treacherous nature; his refusal to be second place to anyone; even now, looking at his perfect features, that put even that of a vampire to shame, it was difficult to remember that this man had manipulated the rest of my pack and betrayed me. Seeing the reassuring smile that had once sent my heart racing- and now made me sick- would make anyone believe he was the one being manipulated, not Sirius.

Jacob, Embry and Sam looked about ready to rip Sirius to pieces. I wouldn't really mind seeing it; I had never cared much for him. However, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see one of the natives get hurt in the process. Sirius was mostly bark and very little bite, but Kai hadn't wormed his way up to second in command within a few months just by smiling at me. If Sirius was still useful to him, Kai would not allow him to be killed, and I had seen him fight with worse odds and still win. It mostly came from his refusal to be beaten.

"I suggest you get off our reservation." Sam said bluntly. His face was completely calm, but his entire body shook and fire burned in his eyes. "Who's going to make us?" snarled Sirius, stepping towards Sam. Kai put a hand on his shoulder, the simple gesture freezing Sirius in his place. "Now look" Kai spoke for the first time, in his thick London accent, "we're not looking for trouble. If you just hand her over, we will be on our way."

I knew exactly who 'her' was; my main concern was what the Quileute were going to do. If they refused to hand me over, a fight would ensue, and if an innocent person were hurt on my behalf I wasn't sure if I would be able to live with it. If they did hand me over…well, then that would be it. My life would, in every literal sense, be over. Slowly, Sam walked over to Kai, leant close to him, and whispered, "Who's going to make us?"

**Sylvester's P.O.V.**

I was sat at a kitchen table in a very expensive looking house. The coven that lived here, numbering seven in total, were just finishing introducing themselves. Beside the overly bubbly Alice, I had learnt that the big, scary vampire was named Emmett, and completely harmless. The tall blond was Jasper, and by the sounds of his accent a southerner. There was also Carlisle, the oldest and by the looks of it the one in charge, and his wife Esme. A stunning blonde named Rosalie whom appeared to be Emmett's girlfriend, something he clearly enjoyed making a point of. Finally, there was a copper haired teenager called Edward, whom I quickly figured out could read my mind.

After they were done with they're own introductions I had to introduce myself. This was not ever a common occurrence for me, I had always been a bit of a geek, to be honest, and had preferred to be alone with a book or my computer rather than around other people. Lolita was a rare exception.

Shifting nervously in my seat and clearing my throat, I began, "my name is Sylvester Sculley, I am here because my mate and I were being pursued by…well, I'm sure you know what was pursuing us."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were those werewolves hunting you? And who are they? I didn't know there were werewolves beside the Quileute pack." asked Carlisle. I leaned forward whilst deciding what to say. I figured I would be best off with the truth, since Edward clearly already knew; it was obvious with the look on his face. The Cullens listened intently as I began my story.


	3. meet the baddies

**Chapter 3, right here.**

**I don't own Twilight and never will. I'm getting over it, I swear.**

**Lolita's P.O.V.**

Sirius had phased before any of the Quileutes had chance to process it. He always phased quick, but even I was caught off guard. He had pinned Sam within a few moments, but had to pause to decide what to do with him. That was all it took. Jacob phased almost in an instant, and tackled Sirius. Before I knew it, Embry and Sam had phased, but Kai remained in his human form. He raised a hand as the three others pinned Sirius.

"Now, now, boys, there is no need for that. We will leave." He chimed, smiling softly. He couldn't have looked more angelic if he'd had a halo. The wolves separated, Sirius returning to Kai, who petted him like he would a common dog. "Come along now, Sirius. We don't want to cause these lovely boys any trouble, do we?" Sam, or at least I think it was Sam, growled at him when he said that. I had quickly learnt how to interpret what Kai said, and that was a threat. It was hard to tell who it was aimed at, but I got the impression it was directed at the Quileutes. Sam clearly thought so, too.

Jacob and Embry stood behind him, Jacob holding his front paw up. Kai had noticed it too, and smile sweetly at him. "You might want to put some ice on that." He leaned forwards to pat Jacob's head, pulling his hand back just in time to stop him biting it off. He motioned for Sirius to follow him, setting off back the way they had came. Sirius looked back once, than followed his master into the woods.

Sam wrapped his jaws around my wrist, pulling me. "I will come with you. I have enough enemies without giving you a reason to join them." I sighed, walking along beside him. Jacob and Embry followed behind me, their clicking on the path. Jacob was limping, struggling to walk without his front paw. Slowly, a little cottage came into sight, apparently our destination.

**Sylvester's P.O.V.**

"So, is she a vampire or a werewolf?" Emmett asked for the sixteenth time.

"For the last time, she's both!" I snapped, close to loosing my temper. I'm not one for getting angry, but he could frustrate even me. "But how did the English pack come into existence?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. You will have to ask Lolita, she has never told me the story." I told him, shifting in my seat. "You want us to help you find her." It was a statement, not a question, and it threw me off guard. I was still getting used to Edward reading my thoughts.

"Come on, then; what are we waiting for? She's not going to find herself." Alice was almost bouncing out of her seat. How she could remain so bubbly I will never understand. Jasper was looking thoughtful. "If we run into the werewolves, we will not be able to fight them. We will have to abandon our attempts. The same if she has crossed over the La Push border." He warned.

"I understand" I sighed, standing up. "But we might as well do what we can. Thank you for helping me."

"That's the spirit!" chimed Alice, jumping up.

I had never been more grateful in my life for anything. Well, maybe for Lolita. I was feeling sick with worry, Lolita's tough, but with six werewolves hunting her down, it would take a lot more than that for her to get by, and luck was rarely on our side. If she had run into the local wolves, there was no way to know what would happen. I was slowly falling apart inside; every second not knowing where she was or if she was alright was killing me.

Jasper put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I was having as hard a time getting used to him reading my feelings as I was with Edward reading my thoughts. I could physically feel my mood lighten slightly, as a new optimism took over the room. Alice, almost ready to explode, dashed towards the door, almost ripping it off its hinges in her haste to leave. I and the rest of the Cullens followed much less excitedly. Every step we took I expected to see a pack of angry werewolves. I quickly came to fear what we would find, but every time it took hold Jasper calmed me. Alice and Emmett were cheerful enough for all of us, but it didn't really help. I just wanted to find my love, know she's safe, and keep it that way. With Sirius about, I wasn't likely to get my way.

**Remember to review, people. Otherwise I might start to think you don't care, and you wouldn't want that, would you?**


End file.
